hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2009 Pacific Hurricane season/Rick
20E.RICK Tropical Depression 20-E Ladies and gents, a new storm is out there. It is forecast to become Rick by tomorrow, and then by this weekend, it could become a strong major hurricane(135 mph or higher winds), and threaten western Mexico. 76.29.112.198 23:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hurricane Rick Eye developing! 70.189.242.229 :Huh. NHC still says it's a storm at the moment, but this storm is VERY interesting. Official forecast makes it a cat 4. Geez. --Patteroast 07:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Conditions seem almost perfect for becoming a major hurricane, especially with the extremely high chance the SHIPS model gives of Rapid Intensification, at an insane 82%. They even mention that Rick could get much stronger than forecast, let's hope that's not the case. --Hurricane Diana 07:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I have seen higher (Jimena) RI' . I do not it will get stronger than Jimena though now up to Cat 2. ::::Yeah, 82% is still way too high for my liking though. Oh, that and it's now a category 4 and still strengthening. I think I might need a nap, lol. --Hurricane Diana 11:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Major Hurricane Rick Upgraded to cat4 as HD says. Would not be surprised to see get upgraded further to a Cat 5 at 8 which would break Elida, BTW. 70.189.242.229 :The way it's going I wouldn't be surprised either. Not sure why you're referencing Elida, when Kenna was stronger that year, but I'm probably missing something here. I get what you meant though, this one could pull off category 5. EDIT: Just noticed that they said it may be trying to form an outer eyewall, that might tone Rick down a bit. --Hurricane Diana 16:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Please look at w:Hurricane Elida (2002). It took Jimena 48 hours to start an ERC 48 hours after it developed an outer eywall. Also, ERC tends to maintain storms intensity not weaken them. 70.189.242.229 :::All right, though that link doesn't work, let me check Wikipedia which is probably what you meant... Yeah, now I get it, sorry about that. For Rick, maintaining strength seems to be toning it down considering what it's done lately though, maybe I'm just being too hopeful here. --Hurricane Diana 16:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Category 5 Hurricane Rick ::As of 3:10P PDT, Rick is a category five. What is this, the second in the world this year? Either way, a very impressive storm... with a worrisome track forecast. --Patteroast 22:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh my... 180 mph winds now, second only to 1997 Linda. Not sure what else can be said right now. --Hurricane Diana 02:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Forecast peak is at 185 mph. 70.189.242.229 ::::::It so beautiful. 70.189.242.229 :::::::Hurricanes can surely be that way... Beautiful yet destructive. This is the best we've seen in quite a while. --Hurricane Diana 03:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The forecast calls for further strengthening... will we have a new record for the strongest EPac storm soon? Linda's pressure reached an estimated 902 mbar. Rick's at 906 mbar. Wow. --Patteroast 03:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I hope so. 70.189.242.229 ::::::::::My forecast is: :::::::::::12 185 mph, 903 mb :::::::::::24 190 mph, 899 mb :::::::::::36 165 mph, 913 mb :::::::::::48 155 mph, 918 mb :::::::::::72 135 mph, 941 mb :::::::::::96 105 mph, 972 mb, Inland :::::::::::120 45 mph, 1000 mb, Inland. ::::::::::70.189.242.229 Wow! This is what it's all about right here. Rick is so powerful that it dominates the atmosphere around it. Rick is the master of his own fate, so to speak. It completely controls the shear pattern around it. Almost without exception, when storms get this strong, the only external factors that can act against it are SSTS (gradually) and land (quickly). I don't think I've ever seen a better organized hurricane. Outflow is well established and completely uninhibited in all quadrants. The storm's inner core is perfectly symmetrical. A well defined ring of deep convection wraps fully around it. The eye is a perfect circle. I've looked at literally hundreds of storms from all over the world. Rick has to be one of the five most beautiful hurricanes I've ever seen. I've actually stopped and thought about it and I honestly believe that. Defining "beautiful" as visually evocative, Gilbert beats it for sure and undoubtedly some WPAC storms but other than that Rick rules the roost. That is the kind of company Rick is in right now. I am just in awe. Oh what I wouldn't give to own some of these satellite loops. Wow! -- [http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyFury Sky][http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SkyFury Fury] 04:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :From the 11pm discussion: :"The satellite presentation of Hurricane Rick can be expressing in one word: spectacular." :Couldn't have said it better myself. I think 'spectacular' is the only word that comes close to doing it justice. -- [http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyFury Sky][http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SkyFury Fury] 04:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Eric you always admire tip has it beat it for you? 70.189.242.229 :::Tip is untouchable. Typhoon Tip (I think you can spot him) was the hurricane of hurricanes. Gale force winds extended roughly 1,000 miles from the center, hurricane force winds extended out roughly 600 miles. Its cirrus envelope was large enough to completely cover the western half of the US. The Western Pacific makes everywhere else look like Little League. If we could see Tip with the satellite technology we have today, I think it would make all this oohing and ahhing over Rick seem silly. Tip was so large and so powerful that it created its own weather pattern. Synoptic scale weather systems (like high pressure ridges and low pressure troughs), the systems that are normally the puppetmasters of these storms, got the hell out of the way! In terms of raw power, Rick looks pretty small when you compare it to some of the West Pacific greats, but just in terms of simple beauty; that evocative elegance, Rick is right up there. Isabel is a good Atlantic example, along with Katrina and Rita. -- [http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyFury Sky][http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SkyFury Fury] 05:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have ran out of things to say with Rick. 70.189.242.229 ::::::ERC coming. 70.189.242.229 :::::::Oh my! It looks like Linda 97? 902/185? 70.189.242.229 Not anymore. 70.189.242.229 :Look at this it just so beautiful. 70.189.242.229 Category 5 Hurricane Rick, the record breaker Down to 175, though. Foretasted to make landfall as a 2 or a 3 70.189.242.229 :Did I miss something? I didn't see a record fall but I'm still half asleep and could have slept through something big. And to an extent I agree with SkyFury, that Tip would look purely amazing with current technology, but I don't think that lessens Rick at all. If anything, I'd rather be seeing a hurricane like this that was small (to an extent), which is beautiful but will impact fewer people. And when I saw it weakened a little I chuckled a bit considering how it looks and how strong it still is. --Hurricane Diana 15:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It never fell, it peaked at 185/906. 70.189.242.229 :::Okay, so I didn't miss anything. By the way, I just looked at the advisory I missed overnight, I think it peaked at 180 instead of 185, but at this point that's just nitpicking, really anything over about 165 tends to be. --Hurricane Diana 15:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Down to 160. 70.189.242.229 :::::My god, what a storm! Rick is the 2nd strongest hurricane on record in the East Pacific, and the strongest storm worldwide in 2009. I can't imagine any other season like this. I would easily see it being retired, if it does enough damage. 76.29.112.198 19:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You read my mind. 70.189.242.229 :::::::Anyone here, Please tell me why are they no evactions with Rick? If it strikes just north of Cobo San lucas it may kill 600 to 700 poeple. 72.193.160.17 Down to 145. 70.189.242.229 :Looks like a 5 again. 70.189.242.229 ::Down to 3 due to ERC. 70.189.242.229 :::Category 2 now, at 100 mph. Hurricane watches are up for parts of Mexico now, wouldn't be surprised if they were upgraded soon. --Hurricane Diana 20:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Category 1, 85 mph. It's weakening quickly, didn't expect that to happen so fast. --Hurricane Diana 01:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hurricane Rick Down to 75 mph, looks even weaker. 70.189.242.229 Tropical Storm Rick 70 mph now, Hurricane Watches downgraded to Tropical Storm Watches. Weakened about as fast as it developed. --Hurricane Diana 04:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :65 mph and holding. Seems to have leveled off. Forecast keeps it around this intensity till landfall in Sinaloa. --Patteroast 20:27, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Everyone in Mexico Do not let you gard down. 70.189.242.229 :::Landfall wit winds of 60. 70.189.242.229 ::::Poof. 70.189.242.229